JERZA, passion's eve
by myst-6
Summary: In the days before the GMG, Erza finds herself increasingly frustrated, or rather, that her sexual frustration is being built up. While she's worried about her performance in the upcoming GMG, she's more concerned about her increasing libido. Suddenly, Jellal appears behind her. Let's see where this goes...


_**JERZA FANFIC- PASSION'S EVE**_

Sex, it's a pleasurable experience, at least it should be, but Erza Scarlet found herself less and less satisfied each time she had it. Since turning 16 up until her current age of 19, she's had various partners, none of whom she had any feelings for, all who were mere tools for her to sate her lust. One particular day, Erza was walking through the capital city of Crocus. With the grand magic games just a couple of days away she was trying to be as clam and stress-free as possible. She wasn't worried about the competition, she had the utmost faith in herself and her team members, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy, she was however, frustrated about something. What it was, she couldn't figure out.

She sat on a park bench and stared at the river flowing through the city, taking its man-made course, meandering here and there, but flowing in a general direction. As her thoughts mulled on her frustrations, she remembered the first time she ever had sex. It was back at the Tower of Paradise, back when she was only 12, back when she was a prisoner being forced to construct the tower. One would think that she was taken advantage of by her captors, but this was not the case, her captors were too focused on building their tower. No, her first time was with a young lad who was her age at the time, a boy named Jellal.

As she remembered Jellal, her body started to grow hot. Why was she remembering him at a time like this? As she gripped her skirt and was thinking about him, as if by magic he popped up beside her.

"So what's got you all bothered Erza?"

Her face flushed redder than her hair as she realized that he was actually there, "J-JELLAL! What are you doing here? Won't the authorities find you?"

He couldn't help but chuckle, "don't you worry about me Erza, I've already established magic barriers that can't be broken. I won't be caught."

She sighed as she stared at him. His silky blue hair, his deep blue eyes, that red mark on his face, and his body…..OH HIS BODY! The thought of it made her lust like an animal in heat.

Trying to maintain her usual calm, she calmed herself and asked, " So why ARE you here?"

He smiled and sat right next to her. Hand on her leg he replied, :" Quite simply, it's because I sensed it."

She blushed profusely, "Sensed what?"

This time he leaned in close to her face, :"Your desire. Your burning passion."

She averted her eyes from his as she started, :"W-what are you trying to-"

He turned her head back to face him and said, :"You can't hide it from me Erza. You want me as much as I want you. So right here, right now. It's just you and me." And with that he started kissing her neck.

Her body felt hot. She wanted him, more than she ever thought she would. She'd been in need of some good pleasure, and there was no one more perfect in her mind to give it to her than Jellal. She knew that he'd been sleeping around as much as she has, so he knew his stuff. She knew all of this and yet…she fought it.

"J-Jellal we can't you idiot!" she yelled at him.

"Oh?" he replied while slipping one arm around her waist and unbuttoning her blouse with the other. "And why can't we?"

He had a very valid point. Why not? There was no reason not to, and every reason to! Especially since they were unseen behind his barriers. She wanted release, she wanted it so badly, and even if she didn't, she wanted HIM!

As if sensing her thoughts, he started to fondle her breasts. "Come on…Don't hold back."

'Mmmm, Aah!' she started to moan as his rubbing became more intense. Before she knew it her blouse was completely off and her bra unhooked and falling to the ground. That's when he really started to tease her. He moved his lips from her neck to her breasts, and while fondling one, began to suck on the other.  
She screamed with pleasure in her voice, "N-no! Don't suck my ni- FFNNAAAHHH!" She was interrupted mid-sentence by his hand sliding into her panties and playing with her clit.

Now her moans were becoming louder, and more erotic, and her face, even redder.

He grinned at her, "Why do you hold yourself back? You do this all the time. Besides, you and I both know that you want it."

In that instant Erza's eyes changed. Changed from the girl who was blushing and being shy just a second ago, to the one she was suppressing, the one mad with lust who wanted nothing more than for Jellal to ravish her.

Noticing this, Jellal smirked,:"It's about time. Now, where were we?"

She threw off her skirt and placed her silken panties upon his head as she spread her legs and said, "I believe you were about to have a meal sir."

Jellal got on his knees and with both hands on her breasts, said:"Ittadakimasu", and started to lick her pussy.

Erza had never felt such a rush of pleasure before. Normally when she'd have sex, the guy would do anything to please her, including fervent foreplay, especially as she was usually so aggressive, but now….Jellal was turning her on and making her feel more than she ever did!

Her entire body was hot, her mind was focused solely on how much she wanted him, and her pussy was getting more and more soaked with each passing second.

She was about to cum. She felt it, she'd usually never cum this easily from foreplay, but the feeling was just too great. Then Jellal stepped it up a notch and sucked on her clit so hard she thought it'd come off.  
"JELLAL! YES! I'M CUMMING! KEEP TEASING MY CLIIII-NNYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
Juices came squirting out. Jellal wiped it off and looked at her, :"Delicious." He said.

She was wet all over again. But it was her turn. She ripped Jellal's clothes off and pinned him down.  
"Oh? A bit aggressive aren't we?" and he stuck a finger in her ass.  
She came a little, and she loved it. She stared at Jellal's penis. Stared in awe.

"Oh well hasn't he grown?" she said as she gripped the head. It was magnificent, it was everything she wanted, long, thick, hard as steel and ready to go. She opened her mouth wide , :"AAAAAHHHHH-GULP" and in that one stroke she took Jellal's entire cock down her throat, straight to its base. 'Oh my God this scent is driving me crazy… c'mon start moving! Ravish me! C'mon!'

She moved her head back, and then started demonstrating her skill. Moving her mouth up and down on his cock while wrapping her tongue around it.

"I must say Erza, I knew you were good, but I didn't expect you to be this good," remarked Jellal as he resumed eating her out.

'Oh yeah?' thought Erza,'Let's see how you like this?'  
And with that she slobbered all over his penis. So much so that every move her mouth made on his dick made a sound. As she moved he clearly heard the , 'GUCK! GUCK! GUCK!' . The mental stimulation of hearing those sounds and the feeling of her lips and tongue on his dick was too great. On top of all of that, Erza sandwiched his cock between her massive breasts and began lubricating it with spit while giving him a titjob.

The feeling was too intense.

"Erza! I'm cumming!" he blurted out, face red, and blasting his hot cum into her mouth and down her throat. Erza stayed there patiently collecting all of his spunk in her mouth. But there was so much, she had to start swallowing while she was still collecting the rest in her mouth. But she needed to breathe so she removed her head and collected the last two spurts on her face and her boobs. She swallowed that last set she had in her mouth, "PUAH! PHEW! That was well worth it. Your sperm tastes great! Who knew you were that pent up? There was so much, and it was so thick" and she began wiping off some of the cum that was on her face and sucking it off her fingers.

He grinned. The sight of her face caked in his cum turned him on even more. "Well…onto the main event"

"Yes" said Erza. Spreading her sopping wet pussy open she said, :"Do me. I want it NOW"

Without hesitation Jellal obeyed that order, ramming in his cock from tip to base in one forceful moment. Erza couldn't take the immense pleasure she received from that one thrust and her entire face flushed red and her mouth lay agape for a second as she climaxed almost instantaneously.

Her mouth dripping, she looked at him, :"WELL?! Why are you stopping?"  
He smirked and began moving, correction, began pounding away at her.

With every thrust he was going deeper and deeper, hitting and rubbing against every possible pleasure centre that Erza had. With every thrust, every sensation of pleasure she felt, she tightened up, her pussy coiling around his dick, begging for more. Every time he was pulling out it just sucked him back in. Dripping with juices Erza's pussy was being fucked better and harder than it had ever been. And Erza was loving every second of it.

'MMHH! ANH! ANH! ANH! 3 3 ANH! 3 3'

Erza was feeling it more and more. "Oh! I'll lose my mind if this keeps up! But oh it feels so damn good! More! MORE! FUCK ME! HARDER! FASTER! MORE!"

'HAH! HAH! HAH!'

"You want more? TAKE IT!" and Jellal made a full force upward thrust into her pussy, thereby hitting her womb. The result was a combined feeling of pleasure neither had ever experienced before.  
"JELLAL! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!"  
"M-ME TOO ERZA! TAKE IT ALL!"  
"YES! Give it to me. GIVE ME YOUR HOT CUM!"

Jellal's cum burst forth and filled Erza's womb. She was panting, but she still wanted more. She turned around, got on all fours and beckoned to him, "Don't forget this hole now big boy." As she spread her ass cheeks for him.  
In a fraction of a second he was on her, dick penetrating her ass.  
As it started she was feeling good… then he just shoved in the entire length!  
Erza had never had a dick that long and that thick shoved so abruptly into her ass before. The feeling was tantamount to nothing she could describe. "J-jellal! That's it!" 'MMN! AAHHNN!'  
"I LOVE IT JELLAL!"  
"My ass! Fuck my ass!"  
Jellal hadn't felt an ass that tight….ever. It was like it was made for him, it gripped his cock so firmly that every time he moved he felt sensations of extreme pleasure throughout his dick.

"God you're so damn hot Erza. Your skills are amazing, I can't remember the last time I ever came that hard. Your tits are amazing, and this ass? Unnf! Like a goddess! I need this now! I need to fuck you as often as possible!"

'HANH! HANH!' "Yes! DO ME! RAVAGE ME! MY BODY IS YOURS TO USE! ALL YOURS! DON'T STOP! DON'T EVER STOOOOPPPP!"

A final stream of hot cum erupted from Jellal's cock, filling Erza's ass to the brim with the stuff.  
As she lay there panting she begged, "Jellal…. Hah, hah, your cum….. in my mouth…please hah, hah…"

"Here you go.." and he pushed his dick back into her mouth and gave her his last few spurts of cum.  
Erza slurped it all up and swallowed it all, "Pfah! Delicious!" she exclaimed and licked her fingers.

Then she looked at him and said, "You showed up at the perfect time you know. I haven't been feeling satisfied with my sex life as of late. Now, I don't think I can ever be satisfied enough by another guy."

He snickered and responded sarcastically, "Are you asking me out?"

A faint red tinge appeared across her cheeks, "No, I'm just saying, that if you ever 'sense' my desires again. Don't hesitate. I'll be ready and waiting for you."

A final smile appeared on Jellal's face as he just watched her and said, "Any doubts?"

_**THE END**_


End file.
